1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a source file editing apparatus that allows the operator to edit source files, selected as an object for editing, with a simple operation. In particular, the source file editing apparatus allows the operator to display image files as thumbnails on the display screen and to edit the desired image files through an intuitive operation only on the thumbnail display screen. For the purpose of this invention, "editing" is an operation of combining a plurality of files, which are selected as objects of editing, to create a single file. Existing pre-editing files may be replaced by a newly created file. Alternatively, existing files may be maintained while creating a new file through editing. Source files include any file that can be an object of editing, regardless of the pattern or substance of the information contained therein. However, the invention will be described using the example of an image file, for the purpose of simplifying the explanation.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, image editing software is used for executing high-level image editing on a personal computer. Such software includes, for example, Premiere (manufactured by Adobe, U.S.A.). FIG. 20 shows an image editing screen using a conventional motion picture image editing software. The operator edits the motion picture image on the display area 51. The operator selects the motion picture image file that he wishes to edit from the storage medium through the menu bar 52.
A list of the selected motion picture image files is displayed in the window 53. The operator selects every motion picture image file that he wishes to edit one by one from the motion picture image file list 57. The contents of the motion picture image file selected in the window 53 are displayed on the image display window 54.
One by one, the operator repeatedly selects, by dragging-and-dropping motion picture image files from the window 53 for the time table 56. The operator can reproduce, stop, store or paste the selected motion picture image files through the control buttons 55. In this way, the operator edits a plurality of motion picture image files so that the motion picture image files are arranged in a time sequential order on the time table 56 and are continuously reproduced in the time sequential order when viewed as a motion picture.
Image editing with a conventional image editor (editing software), required a manipulation such as pasting the motion picture image reproduced on the image display window 54 to the time table 56 using the control buttons 55. The operator had to simultaneously display two or more windows on the display area 51. Thus, with such a conventional image editing software, it was difficult for the operator to perform image editing on a small-sized display screen.
When conventional technology is used to realize a small, portable source file editing apparatus, each displayed window is extremely small, which makes it difficult to distinguish the outline of the image. Accordingly, it is difficult for the operator to identify the images displayed in the windows. Moreover, since the window 53 that displays the motion picture image file list 57 is also very small, an operator will have difficulty quickly selecting an image file from the motion picture image file list 57. Furthermore, if a touch panel is used for selection of motion picture image files, the small size of the display windows in the display area 51 will prevent the operator from quickly selecting a desired image file because the tip of the operator's finger is large relative to the window area on the display screen.
Still further, in conventional image editing software, because editing is performed using many windows, it takes time for the operator to learn the editing operations. Conventional image editing software is complicated and can therefore be troublesome for operators, especially beginners, to skillfully use a multitude of windows.